This invention relates generally to a bridge construction for a cable stayed segmental bridge in which modules forming deck segments of precast concrete hollow box girders are progressively placed and interconnected to form a bridge having approach spans and an intermediate main span which is constructed as a continuation of the approach spans utilizing essentially the same deck segments and avoiding the need for specialized construction equipment.
One of the features of the invention of the aforementioned application concerns the provision of transverse load carrying members which may be in the form of delta frames for transferring static and dynamic loads of the two-wide box girder bridge to the central plane of support provided by the cable stays. An alternative to such transverse load carrying members has now been devised for simplifying the manner in which loads are transferred to a central location between the box girder pairs.
And, another feature of the invention of the aforementioned application concerns erecting segmental pylons as the cable stays are successively draped over the tops of successively placed pylon segments. An alternative to this pylon erecting procedure has now been devised for cable stays lying in a single vertical plane or in a pair of spaced vertical planes.